Debra Hanson
"I never get an obstacle get in my way. Boxing is like problem solving: you got a big opponent, then that's a problem. You got a tall oppenent then that's another. In the ring you gotta solve the problems, you can't run, just like in life. Never get an obstacle get in your way." - Debra Hanson, 2013 Debra Jennifer Hanson (born December 15th, 1982) is a thirty-one year old Swedish-american veteran law enforcement officer with the San Andreas Police Department. She got the alias "Mom" for her personality often associated with her work as a field training officer and sergeant. In present days Hanson is the founder of the local Verona Beach Gym in Los Santos, a micro business of 5 employees run independently from her. But besides being a local business owner she is a part-time ATF agent. Hanson is a recently divorced mother, her husband James McCarthy decided to leave her and went at a legal conflict over the custody of their son John. In which McCarthy won over Hanson. Gold in Peace - Iron in War Chapter One Chapter I: The mayor's entourage poured through the main entrance to the San Fierro Police Department. In a river of ostentatious black and white suits. Pinned over their hearts, the fiery eagle of San Fierro inscribed on their golden badges. Debra knew none of the government officials. Among them was Roger Langford, former mayor of the Los Santos county. Who for some reason had become the mayor of San Fierro as well. Yet the huge man at the head of the pack, flanked by two droll guards in suits with entangling earpieces, stole her attention. "Let's cut to the chase, the PD needs ten mil," Daniel Roberts said. The chief of police with a phony cowboy hat on his head. Langford and his entourage followed Roberts like obedient dogs to his office. Protesting in low whispers and mutters. It was all Debra could do not to laugh or even smile. Sergeant Lawson called her name from the reception and she rose with a stiff bottom. Ever so politely she nodded and coiled her lips together into a smile. "Hi, how can I help you?" Lawson asked with a dull look on his face. "Mrs. Debra Jennifer McCarthy. I'm here for my reinstatement process, here you have a copy," McCarthy drew a long breathe and produces a copy of her reinstatement papers and her drivers license, "... and here's my ID." "Great, one moment, misses." The sergeant tediously skimmed through the papers and then gave McCarthy a light smile. "All right. Let's--..." But before he could finish Roberts appeared behind McCarthy and interrupted him. "Reinstating? Mrs. McCarthy... D--... Debra, right?" Roberts shined a charismatic smile. Lawson's right-eye twitched in annoyance. "Yep, I am, Chief Roberts." McCarthy turned around and returned the smile with one of her own. "All righty... What badge number'd you like?" "Any really, but if we're getting sentimental Sir-- I'd like #116" "Oh... That's bad timing, I just handed that number out yesterday." "It's fine, no problem, Chief." "What about #120, hm?" Roberts asked with a light frown. "Great, that'd be great." "Perfect." And off the Chief went, just as quickly and silently as he had appeared. "All right. If you'd come with me, Mrs. McCarthy." Lawson said a moment after Roberts withdrawal. The two walked over to the administration and tech bureau section of the building. "I wish I had an office," Lawson finally said to kill the silence. When they arrived he produces the San Fierro police officer badge. With the familiar golden, fiery and iron eagle. Along with the "Oro Pez--Fierro En Guerra" inscription. The meory of holding a badge was tantalizing to McCarthy. When Lawson gave her the badge she felt her heart warm and she couldn't resist smiling. "See you out on the streets Sarge," McCarthy said, "Yep" Lawson answered. Chapter Two Chapter II: "Stay safe tonight Deb." The words came back to her while idling down in the San Fierro Police Departments garage. When patiently waiting to be assigned a cruiser for the 12 hours night shift. Her husband had told her over and over again, as if she was a child. McCarthy smirked to herself and rubbed the palm of her hands together. Daniel Salliton pulled up in a black and white cruiser with an appraising glance. She liked what she saw. A veteran cop, she knew at a glance; sunk down in his seat with a smile as tormented as a minimum waged clerk. "Hey," Debra said and shuffled for the trunk, "Debra." "Daniel." Salliton replied, while McCarthy dumped her bag down the trunk. "You're new arn't you?" Debra said while taking her seat next to Salliton in the cruiser. She buckled up as well. "Funny, heh, no I used to serve for Los Santos." "Then you're new!" "Hmpff." Officer Salliton maneuvered the cruiser with great confident. The two pulled out from the garage and into the sunlight. With the warm spring winds coming in from over the docks. McCarthy was the one to break the silence. "So how'd you like our city so far?" "Just fine." "Uh-huh, it's got it's own charm. Any family?" "Yeah, uh, I live with my brothers here in SF. You?" Salliton glanced over to McCarthy, feigning interest. "Yep. Born and raised here. Just got back from my paternity leave-- Here, look here's my son John, he is a year old now." McCarthy produced her iPhone and threw up a dozen cute pictures of John. "Cute kid, uh--..." Salliton was interrupted by a static, female dispatcher, "Dispatch to 2 Lincoln 38, please assist in vehicle pursuit on Interstate 28 headed northbound." "2 Lincoln 38, code 2, out." Salliton stepped on the gas pedal. Thrusting the cruiser yonder, McCarthy instinctively grabbed the roof handle and tensed up. Stay safe tonight Debra, she reflected over her husbands words. Their cruiser swooshed past cars after cars, running through red lights without a care in the world. Doing well over 90 miles per hour. Salliton ever so confidence behind the wheels. Kept his calm aura and control. He must've been in a helluva lot of pursuits back in LS, she reflected, still holding on for dear life. In less than two minutes their cruiser joined pursuit behind a black and white San Fierro police ranger. McCarthy grabbed and yanked the radio mouthpiece from the central console, "2 Lincoln 38 to dispatch, joining in pursuit." Salliton sighed and pointed carelessly at the red Manana, the apparent suspect in the pursuit. "Come on, really? A manana?" He sighed again, this time profoundly. The ranger that lead the pursuit followed the manana in what felt like a snail race. The pursuit was leading out of San Fierro on a high cliff-side road with little more than no barriers. But when when no one else rushed forward to take the initiative, Salliton yanked the radio mouthpiece of the central console and spoke. "Lincoln 38, attempting a PIT." The decision startled McCarthy. She held her breathe as the cruiser accelerated at the manana and past the ranger. Salliton regarded McCarthy with a confident smirk. Then the black and white cruiser struck the side of the manana. Sending the car to spin around violently and out of control. The manana disappeared over the ledge. "Shit!" Salliton cursed and parked. "Jesus christ-- call the emergency services." McCarthy shouted on her way out of the cruiser. "Holy fucking..." Said another third officer, planting their hands on their foreheads in disbelief. The manana sunk in a matter of seconds and nobody got out. The San Fierro Emergency Services later pronounced the driver dead, as a result of the fall. Officer Salliton and McCarthy drove back to the headquarters without a word being said. They both knew they were in trouble. Stay safe tonight Deb, the words came back again and she felt guilty. Chapter Three Chapter III: With the pink dawn came the alarm. McCarthy kissed her husband on his cheek and rose from their bed, without waking him up. She made her coffee and breakfast, took out the trash and went for a run. Leaves rustled beneath her feet and high up all around the turning trees. McCarthy was running in a San Andreas state park, with her ponytail bobbing like the flag of a wild deer. The park was only a fifteen minutes run distance from her house. It was one of her favorite places. There was no signs of anyone in the park on this tranquil morning. It was a much needed release, from her first week in the department. She ran down a familiar path in the forested hills beside a small river. The air was beginning to warm up by the early sun over the hilltops. And down in the shadowed hollows the air was cold and refreshing. She liked the changes of sudden warm and cold air. When she got back to her neighborhood. She could hear a dog bark nearby and the morning had already become a beautiful bright spring day. With dancing flares of light through the thin leaves all around the trees. She took a deep breath, before heading back inside her house. She took a shower and then headed, ever so dutifully, over to the San Fierro Police Department to start her twelve-hour shift. McCarthy killed the early hours of her shift doing "surveillance work" down an intersection on West Avenue, Doherty. In reality she was playing Angry Birds in her own, quiet black and white police cruiser. She liked to be alone from time to time. A detective approached her sanctuary from across the street "Hey, uh, Officer? Give me a lift to the Paradiso area-- just a burglary detail?" He asked carefully, the man was fat and not very attractive. "Absolutely, jump in," she said and pocketed her iPhone. The cruiser pulled up on the sidewalk, where a common man stood with arms folded. Detective Carrasco got out of the car without gratitude, instead he commanded McCarthy to help him and walked off with the man. McCarthy stepped out with a calm and controlled demeanor and announce over her shoulder-mounted radio, "Lincoln 8, COMMS, 10--97 on burglary detail, out," Carrasco waved at her impatiently and she hurried up to join the two. Police work is all about good footwear, she reminded herself. The two knew each other from before. They talked, joked and laughed. Meanwhile McCarthy documented the break-in damage and stood watch, ever so dutiful, police work is all about good footwear. She smirked to herself. An hour passed by and after a lot of juice jokes McCarthy finally got the chance to discard the detective back at the station. "We should go for a drink sometime, y'know? Like a man friend, you gotta have one of those, hah? Hah?" Carrasco chuckled out a loud, with a striking recemblance to a pig. "Married. Sorry." She held up her finger, putting her wedding ring to display. Detective Carrasco shrugged and showed his palms, "I'm just asking you, y'know," and took off. Category:Police Category:Law Enforcement Officer Category:Woman Category:Character